La Ama
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Este sentimiento era prohibido y Manta lo sabia, pero la ama y eso es lo que lamenta. Reto que me dio annitha mz, en el foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos 02 XDDDDD", el cual espero que te guste :D. MantaxAnna. Reviews por favor que siempre ayudan. Quise hacer un tercer capitulo y aquí esta Epilogo 2: ¿Y vos Anna, qué piensas de esto? TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**La Ama**

Era simplemente increíble que esto este pasándole, y no es que él lo haya buscado, pero la verdad que cuando se había dado cuenta ya no podía evitarlo.

Manta era un chico muy inteligente y de muy buen corazón, pero nunca había tenido un amigo que lo quiera y lo aprecie de verdad. Esto fue hasta que Yoh llegó a su vida, si ese chico tan extraño que podía hablar con fantasmas, aquellos que, según él, siempre habían estado con él cuando nadie mas estaba, y su amistad comenzó.

En este periodo de amistad con el shaman conoció a la persona que nunca creía que le traería problemas pero que ahora era lo más problemático de su vida: Anna. ¿Por qué problemático se preguntarán? Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla, Anna hoy en día era la chica que no salía de su gran cabeza nunca, y muchos menos de su corazón. Este sentimiento lo había descubierto hacia no mucho tiempo y la verdad que cuando lo descubrió trató de olvidarlo, pero para ese entonces la rubia ya estaba metida en su corazón y esto le estaba trayendo muchos problemas ya que ese amor que sentía en ese momento era totalmente imposible, por el hecho de que Anna estaba comprometida con ni más ni menos su MEJOR amigo Yoh Asakura y ella se notaba que lo amaba como él a ella.

¿Cuándo comenzó este sentimiento? Esta pregunta siempre estaba en la mente del pequeño hombrecito pero siempre que buscaba la respuesta nunca la encontraba y eso lo enfurecía, solo sabía que no se explicaba cómo podía seguir diciéndole amigo al castaño shaman teniendo estos sentimientos prohibidos hacia su novia y lo peor es que aunque Yoh no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca de esto se daba cuenta, no es tan tonto como todos lo pintan, la verdad que dentro de toda esa inocencia y paz que tiene el castaño se veía un chico realmente muy despierto y atento a su prometida.

Esto lo estaba destruyendo por dentro y también estaba destruyendo su amistad con Yoh, por el simple hecho que ya no podía hablar con él sin sentir culpabilidad ni tampoco podía ir a su casa sin ponerse totalmente colorado cuando Anna pasaba deseando que sea de él y no de su amigo, realmente egoísta de su parte ¿no?, pero eso era imposible, completamente imposible.

En estos momentos Manta está tomando un avión hacia Europa para poder estudiar, pero más que nada para poder pensar y olvidarse de la rubia y así volver a ver a Yoh con la misma sonrisa y entusiasmo de siempre. ¿E Yoh? ¿Sabe de este repentino viaje del pequeño? Pues claro que no, porque le pediría explicaciones y si èl le dice que es por estudios no le crearía porque, como ya he dicho antes Yoh no es ningún tonto. Pero la idea de Manta era que se entere todo esto, así que cobardemente le pidió a Horo que le explique todo a Yoh y digo cobardemente porque lo es, realmente el pequeño no tienes las agallas de decirle a su amigo que ama a su querida Annita.


	2. Chapter 2

Epílogo: Respuesta algo esperada

\- "¿Por qué estás aquí?"- preguntó Horo sorprendido al castaño Shaman que veía con enojo como Manta partía en el avión-

Horo, desde que se enteró las razones de la partida de Manta y que este le había pedido por favor que le diga a Yoh porque él no tenía el valor, lo estuvo buscando sin éxitos, hasta que ya resignado volvió al aeropuerto con esperanzas que Manta siga allí y en ese momento se encontró con Yoh mirando con expresión furiosa la partida de su amigo.

\- "Sabes que tengo que explicarte Yoh" –dijo con cansancio, la verdad que la búsqueda fue agotadora-

\- "No hace falta que digas nada, ya lo sé"- Yoh se estaba yendo de ese lugar sin siquiera escuchar al aniu-

\- "Pe-pero, ¿Còm…"

\- "¿Se creen que soy tonto?"- Yoh estaba realmente molesto- "Ya lo sabía todo, y lo peor es que no puedo enojarme…" –comenzó a decir mientras rebeldes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Y la sorpresa de Horo no tardó en llegar- "Sé perfectamente que el corazón es impredecible pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿No somos amigos? –Dijo ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas-

\- "Tal vez no quería herirte" –trató de decir lo más consolador posible-

\- "No quería herirme ¿eh? Pero no se da cuenta que me destruyó que no lo haya dicho él con sus propias palabras"

\- "También trata de entenderlo, ¿qué hubieras hecho vos en su lugar?"-

\- "Es un cobarde y lo sabes Horos" –su cara estaba seria, más de lo que Horo hubiera esperado-

\- "No seas tan duro con él Yoh" –la figura de Anna se divisaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto- "Sabes que él no quería que su amistad termine por ese sentimiento prohibido"

\- "Solamente piénsalo Yoh" –dijo Horo y se fue con Anna a comprar algo para comer y para dejarlo solo un momento-

Así el día terminó y los días pasaban tanto para Yoh como para Manta.

Un día de improviso en el lujoso hotel que los Oyamadas tenían en Europa y el cual habían habilitado para el cabezón llegó una carta algo sutil, pero que hizo que el pequeño enamorado se le salte el corazón. Para luego de llorar un rato echarse una leve sonrisa.

" _Para: Manta:_

 _¡SOS UN IDIOTA! Se supones que eras mi amigo, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Es decir, siempre lo supe y yo sabía que vos lo sabías y aun así te fuiste como un cobarde y sin decirme nada, es más lo mandaste a Horo para que me diga ¿te dan cuenta lo bajo que caíste?_

 _Lo peor de la situación es que no me enoja que estés enamorado de mi prometida y amada Annita, el corazón no tiene razón alguna y eso lo sabemos los dos… y eso me enoja, no te das una idea las ganas que tengo de culparte y que no te acerques más a nosotros, pero no puedo… Sos mi amigo Manta y me hubiera gustado que esto hubiese sido diferente._

 _Te juro que lo pensé mucho, y me imaginé en tu situación y aunque te dije todo esto en esta carta, seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y eso ablanda un poco mas mi corazón, lo que no significa que te perdone es más no te perdono, pero significa que cuando vuelvas (que espero que sea pronto) voy a escucharte_

 _Éxito en tus estudios y espero que cuando vuelvas sea sin Anna en la cabeza, porque es solamente MÍA._

 _No te perdono. Nos vemos"_


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogo 2: ¿Y vos Anna, qué piensas de esto?

Tres años hacían que la pareja Asakura-Kyoyama no veía a su cabezón amigo. La verdad el tiempo pasaba rápido aunque al principio no se hubiera notado por el constante mal humor que portaba Yoh sobre el "asunto", como lo llamaba Horo. Anna, a diferencia de su prometido, siempre estuvo realmente tranquila, claro, ella consideraba a Manta su amigo, pero solo eso, y aparte no era el mismo cariño que Yoh sentía por él, así que a pesar de todo siempre entendió los "malos amaneceres" de su amado prometido y nunca opinó al respecto.

Ese día Manta iba a regresar a Japón y volverían a verlo, Yoh volvería a verlo y seguramente iban a tener la tan ansiada charla que Yoh le permitió que le dé en su regreso… una charla que todos saben, tuvo que haber sido hace aproximadamente tres años atrás. Manta solamente le había contado a Yoh a través de una carta de su regreso y no que nadie más se enterara porque quería primero hablar con su mejor amigo. No se confundan no es que Yoh y Manta hayan mantenido una conversación por cartas ni nada, es más esa fue la única carta que el enano le mandó al shaman, ni el primer mensaje que Yoh le mandó fue respondido por su amigo, pero esta vez su carta claramente especificó algo como:

" _Querido Yoh:_

 _Voy a volver el 1 de Agosto por unos temas familiares y, por vacaciones, creo que era conveniente que lo sepas. Por favor no quiero que se entere nadie más, ya que primero tenemos una charla pendiente_

 _Atte: Tu amigo Manta"_

A pesar de todos los intentos de guardar el secreto, Anna lo había descubierto ese mismo día de la llegada de la carta, claramente su prometido era pésimo guardando secretos, ella lo sabía de siempre y amaba eso de él.

Así, la escena que ahora se divisaba era a la rubia Itako comiendo unas papas fritas mientras miraba televisión y esperaba que Yoh vuelva de su "entrenamiento", aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que iba a buscar a Manta en la estación. La rubia estaba algo desconcertada, sabía que su prometido no era tonto, pero nunca se imaginó que al despertar lo primero que vea en su almohada sea una nota de su prometido diciéndole que se iba a "entrenar", que no lo espere a comer y con una curiosa pregunta, una pregunta que posiblemente se la haya estado guardando estos tres años y como es un chico que en el amor no tiene tanta valentía como en una pelea que puede costarle la vida, nunca le preguntó directamente.

 _"…_ _. ¿Y vos Anna, qué piensas de esto?..."_

¿Qué pensaba? Pues, no es como que nunca haya planteado la pregunta en su cabeza, pero, ella sentía que no tenía mucho que pensar, primero porque sus sentimientos eran realmente claros, amaba al shaman y eso nadie, ni Hao en su leves intentos de seducción había logrado romper y segundo porque no era un tema de su incumbencia, es decir, los amigos eran ellos y la pelea era entre ellos, no podía meterse en algo que no la han llamado.

Tamao, en la puerta de la habitación, escuchó como Anna releía una y otra vez la nota de Yoh, y no pudo con la curiosidad y se acercó a su superiora sorprendiéndola.

\- _"_ _Tal vez, esa pregunta no la ha respondido porque no se la ha hecho la persona indicada, señorita Anna"_ –y le sonrió a la sorprendida cara de la Itako-

\- _"_ _No, Tamao no la he respondido porque no me la han hecho"_ –y rieron ante el comentario-

\- " _Y…¿si se la hago yo? A la pregunta digo"_ –Anna se sorprendió ante esto y luego asintió con una sonrisa- _"Pues… ¿Y usted, qué piensa de esto señorita Anna?"_

\- _"_ _Pienso… que mis sentimientos son sumamente claros, a…amo a Yoh y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, pero, Manta me da pena, el corazón es algo que uno no lo maneja, y por ello debió ser una tortura para él, por eso, no quiero que se separe de Yoh, es su primer y mejor amigo, no quiero que vuelva a estar solo otra vez"_ –Anna soltó unas tímidas lágrimas sorprendiendo a Tamao-

\- _"_ _Él nunca estuvo solo señorita, porque estaba usted con él_. _Pero la entiendo, yo también le deseo el bien a Yoh y por supuesto a Manta. Debería hablar con él por lo menos.."_

\- _"_ _No es de mi incumbencia" –_ replicó rápidamente-

\- _"_ _Claro que si señorita, ¿o se olvida que es por su nombre que ambos están con un tenso clima a su alrededor?_

Anna quiso replicar, pero en ese momento, escucharon dos voces familiares que entraban a la casa. Tamao se sorprendió al escuchar a Manta pero al ver que Anna no lo hacía supuso que ya estaba enterada. Salieron a recibirlos y se encontraron con dos adolescentes con la mirada baja y sin decir una sola palabra.

\- _"_ _Por favor Tamao, ¿podrías preparar unas tazas de tè y llevar a Manta a mi habitación?"_

\- _"_ _Cl-claro. Joven Manta ¿cómo ha estado?"_ –dijo con alegría mientras ambos se perdían por el pasillo-

Anna e Yoh se miraron, con seriedad, la cual increíblemente la de Yoh superaba la de ella habitual

\- " _¿Ya hablaron?"_ –preguntó Anna-

\- " _Aun no, pero…"_ –y mirándola- " _quiero tu respuesta, así que luego hablamos"_ –y se alejó hacia donde estaba su amigo esperándolo-

Fin

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Este si es el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste. Nos estamos leyendo en otras historias


End file.
